Azula gets Spanked for Revenge
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Ty Lee and Suki vent their anger on Azula's backside.


"Thirty more seconds! Come on girls, you can do it!", Suki yelled at her trainees. Since the war, ten more girls joined the Kyoshi Warriors. She was putting them through the end of the day's training, standing on their hands for five minutes.

"Ten more seconds! Don't give up!", Suki encouraged. The girls were struggling and buckling, but they didn't fall over. "AAAAAnd, time.". Suki jumped backwards and landed on her feet while the trainees collapsed on the floor. Suki didn't have the heart to tell them today was only the warmups.

"Alright, ladies. Great job. Avatar Kyoshi would be proud of all of you. Re hydrate before you leave, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

While the rest of the girls chatted with each other, Suki walked to the back corner of the room. Ty lee sat in the corner, her legs bent around her head in a yoga pose, her eyes closed.

"Ty? You okay?", Suki asked. She noticed that Ty lee didn't partake in toady's lesson. Not that she needed to, Ty lee was one of the best fighters she knew, but it was unlike the perky girl to be off by herself. In fact, she's been pretty quiet for a while.

"Hm?", Ty asked, opening her eyes. "Oh, hey Suki, Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking?"

"Thinking about what?" Suki sat down next to Ty and placed her arm around her.

Ty lee sighed and answered. "Oh, just thinking about the past. I know, we've all moved on, but I can't shake off this feeling. It's really throwing off my chi."

"What's wrong? Whatever it is, I'll help you through it."

Ty lee gave a coy smile. "Thanks, Suki. You see, the thing is... I just...well...have you ever felt angry at someone?"

"Hehehe, of course, especially for the past three years."

"Yeah, but have been _really_ angry at someone, like, to the point where you want... revenge."

Suki dropped her smile. Ty lee and her had become good friends in the past months, but they never had a heart to heart like this. Suki was always pretty closed off, only ever connecting with Sokka and the others, but she could tell Suki needed someone to talk. No better time to become closer.

"Well, and don't tell anyone I've told you, but yeah, I have. With one person."

"Let me guess, Azula."

Suki smiled again. "Pretty obvious, huh?"

Ty lee giggled, but didn't change her frown. "Yeah. The thing is, I kinda...feel the same way."

"Huh? You're mad at Azula? You want revenge against her?"

"Yeah...Well...The thing is, look, you know how I got involved with hunting the Avatar right?"

"Just what Sokka told me. You, Mai, and Azula were childhood friends and then she recruited you two into her hunt."

"Heh, 'recruited'. She threatened me and my crew if I didn't come with her."

"Doesn't surprise me."

Ty untangled her legs and her hands through her hair. "I know it's wrong, I know she's already paying for her crimes, but I still can't forgive her. Not for threatening my family. I'm still so angry at her, and I don't know how to get rid of my anger towards her."

Suki remained silent, processing the young girl's emotions. She never heard Ty Lee so serious, so pissed off, not that she could blame her. She understand resentment to Azula more than anybody. If Ty lee wanted revenge, why shouldn't she have it?

"Hey Ty? ...What if I told you there was a way to get your revenge, let out your anger."

Ty faced Suki. "How?"

"You see,", Suki did a quick check for any wandering ears, "I have an in with one of the guards. She's not very fond of Azula either. She told me if I ever wanted any 'alone time' with Azula, she could make arrangements."

Ty lee stood back and waved her hands, "Whoa, Whoa! I don't wanna hurt Azula or anything!"

Suki lidded her eyes and gave a perverted grin. "Oh, she'll be hurt, but in a particular way."

 **The following Saturday:**

Azula woke up inside the Kyoshi training room. She was bent over a table, her rear end up in the air, her hands tied with some kind of cloth. She could tell the material was constraining her bending and draining her energy.

The room had changed since she last infiltrated it, but it still had the same stupid green decorations. She figured whoever knocked her out dropped her in this room, probably for torture. If nothing else, it's better than being killed.

"Hey, is anyone here? If you're going to torture me, get it over it over with, quit wasting my time."

"Oh, you'll get it alright.". Azula turned around and saw a figure come in through a back door. She thought it was just a random warrior, but then knew it _that_ warrior, the troublesome one. Should've killed her when she had the chance.

"Oh look, some earth kingdom trash blew into the room."

"Looks like you recovered from your little breakdown when Katara kicked your ass."

"Firebenders always spring back to life, unlike pathetic Earthbenders who crumble in defeat."

Suki chuckled. Even in capture, she wouldn't drop her attitude. Suki honestly found her resolve impressive, in another life she would of made a great warrior.

"Do you know why you're here, former princess?"

"For a bunch of sore winners to take out their frustrations on the Fire Nation royalty, because apparently taking away or Kingdom wasn't enough."

"You're half right. Someone wants to have a word with you.". Suki stepped the side as the door opened. Ty Lee walked inside, dressed in her Kyoshi uniform, sporting an uncharacteristic frown.

Azula eyes widened, and then she burst out laughing. "Oh wow, look at this. Little Ty Lee joined the peasant squadron. Is Mai behind you?" Despite the harsh tone, Ty Lee could tell she sounded a bit hopeful.

"Sorry Azula, it's just me. I'm here to settle things between us."

Azula returned to her harsh expression. "We don't have anything between us, not after you betrayed me."

Ty Lee walked toward Azula, eyeing her bent over rump. "I'm sorry you felt betrayed, but it was for the best. You have to know that what we were doing was wrong."

"What I know is that when the choice came between me and Mai, you chose Mai, so you and I are done."

Ty Lee stopped behind Azula and took out her Kyoshi fan in her left hand. She hit the fan against her hand and continued, "We're not done yet. I apologized to you, and now I want an apology. For threatening my family."

"...What?"

"When you first first recruited me for your hunt for the avatar, you threatened my family if I didn't come with you. I would like an apology."

Azula stood up and turned to face Ty Lee. Azula looked her right in her eyes and responded in her patented low tone. "OK, old friend. I am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't burn that you and that circus down when I had the chance. You're a disgrace to the fire nation. I promise you, when my father rises back to the power, after I slaughter Mai's family, yours will go next. And I'll make you watch."

Ty Lee closed her eyes and sighed. Whatever hesitations she had left her body. She turned to Suki and gave her the nod. Suki took position next to Ty Lee and took out her own fan.

Ty Lee returned to Azula and gave her a wide eyed grin. "Thanks Azula. That's just what I needed to hear."

Azula cocked a confused eyebrow when Ty Lee turned her around and her pinned her over the table. Ty lee struck Azula with her a series of finger strikes, blocking her chi points.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!", Azula shouted. She couldn't move, she could only lay helpless on the side of the table.

"Working out my aggression. I don't like like feeling so pent up." Ty lee took hold of the cloth and arched her arm back with the fan.

Azula's mind raced to put together the situation. Trapping her bent over a table, Ty Lee holding a fan, Suki's shit eating grin..

Realization hit the princess in an instant. "TY LEE! Don't you dare..."

 **WHACK!**

Ty swung her arm down and slammed the fan against Azula's ass. Her rear end shook and rippled from the impact.

"AH!", Azula cried out. Over the years, she'd been stabbed, punched, and burned, but never spanked. Not even by her mother. "What the Hell?!"

A part of Ty lee hated seeing her old friend in pain, but a bigger part loved seeing the mighty Azula cry like a little girl. She took another swing.

 **WHACK!**

"OW! Damn it!" For such a small fan, it packed a hard hit, and Ty Lee wasn't holding back.

 **WHACK!**

"OWWW!". Azula could feel her tough exterior breaking. She'd never been punished in such a humiliating way. Her behind stung with each hit.

 **WHACK!**

"Ahh! Damn it, enough already! You made your point! I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry!"

Ty Lee smirked. Azula never apologized, certainly never to her. But the apology came too late, and Ty was having too much fun.

"Thanks Azula, but were not done yet." **WHACK!** "We're just getting started." **WHACK!**

"AHHH! OOWWW!" Azula could feel her eyes watering. Every throb of her butt sent waves of pain through her. She had training to tolerate torture, but nothing like this. Her body was firm with muscle, but her rear end was soft and malleable. Each stroke cut into her flesh and broke down her defenses.

Ty Lee took another swing when the door in the front opened. The newest Kyoshi trainees came and marched behind Suki. The ladies bowed to their commander and then sat in a circle around Azula.

"Hey... what's going on?", Azula asked, her breath coming out in short pants.

Suki gave Ty lee her cue and the girl stopped her spanking. She kept her hand on Azula's back and steeped to the side, while Suki took her spot in front of Azula's battered butt.

Suki gave the behind a hard pinch, causing Azula to yelp. "What's going on is a training lesson, and who better than the Fire Nation princess to help." Suki turned to the students, "today ladies, we are going to practice our fan strikes. Princess Azula has agreed to help us with the demonstration. Let's give her a round of applause." The girls all clapped, all grinning at what was coming.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!", Azula yelled, which earned her a **WHACK!** from Ty lee.

Suki took out her own fan and gave Azula's rump a few pats. "Be sure to pay attention class, because you all will have to come up here and give it a try."

The last of Azula's confidence drained from her face. For the first time in her life, Azula begged. "NO! NO! PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY OH, I REALLY AM! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! TY LEE, PLEASE, ENOUGH! DON'T LET THEM!"

Ty lee bent down in front of Azula's face, just as she started crying. "I would, but Suki outranks me. I have to follow my superior's orders. I learned that from you." Ty Lee walked back to the side and pinned her down.

Suki patted a few more times, and then took a big swing back.

 **CRACK!**

"AHHHHH!" Azula cried. Suki packed a much larger punch than Ty Lee. The blow rocked Azula forward; Ty had to use both hands to hold Azula.

"The Key class," **CRACK!** "Is to aim for a specific spot on her back, and follow through on the swing!"

 **CRACK!**

Azula couldn't even speak anymore, just squeal. Her tears poured down her face in streams.

"Luckily, this butt is wide enough for a lot of spots to hit."

 **CRACK!**

"And remember"

 **CRACK!**

"Don't hold back!"

 **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Suki paused and held out her fans. "Who's next?"


End file.
